En noches de luna llena
by Aokimari
Summary: Porque los que de verdad queremos nunca se han ido de nuestro lado, porque no importa si estamos dormidos o despiertos, porque ellos están aquí. Nunca se han ido. Tributo familia Lupin.


Bien, este fic es un clarisimo spoiler del septimo libro. Si habeis llegado hasta aquí y deseais seguir leyendo, alla vosotros... yo no me responsabilizó. Por cierto, la fila de guiones representa un cambio de escena y las partes en cursiva y centrada, son flashback

**EN NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA **

Con pesadez se dejo caer al lado de su marido.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quedo? Jim ya está dormido y puedo...

-No te preocupes. Creo que por ahora puedo con un niño de 7 años que no puede dormir – repuso su marido mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Pero estás agotado...

-Y tú también. Además siempre puedo llevármelo a pasear por el pueblo.

-¿De madrugada?

-No sería la primera vez – añadió con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba las gafas y apretaba a la pelirroja contra su pecho.

-Sí¡pero a ver quien te mueve mañana de la cama!

-¡Ey! A Teddy nunca lo levantas.

-Teddy no tiene la culpa de no poder dormir con luna llena. Bastante tiene el pobre... A todo esto¿dónde está?

-Estaba arriba, leyendo. Yo me quedo para cuando se aburra.

-Como quieras, yo me voy a la cama.

Tras depositar un leve beso en los labios de su marido, se levanto y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Abrió la primera puerta y comprobó satisfecha que el bebe de apenas un año, seguía tan placidamente dormido como cuando lo dejo. Siguió caminando y se detuvo ante la siguiente puerta. Peto un par de veces e intento abrirla. Pero la puerta no se abría. Estaba cerrada por dentro.

-¿Teddy¿estás bien, cielo?

-¡Sí! – desde el otro lado de la puerta, la voz del niño le llegaba amortiguada. Pero aún así, Ginny creyó haber notado un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Por qué tienes la puerta cerrada?

-¡Estoy ocupado!

-¿Qué ocurre? – la cabeza de Harry asomó por las escaleras, curioso.

-Ted se ha encerrado y no quiere decir porqué.

-Bah, déjalo. No puede estar haciendo nada malo. Además sabes que se enfada por tonterías en estos días.

-Sí, pero... – la expresión de preocupación de Ginny contrastaba con la tranquila mueca de Harry -. ¿Por qué se tiene que encerrar?

-Ya saldrá. Tu vete a la cama – con una última mirada de preocupación hacia la puerta, la pelirroja se alejó hacia su habitación.

----------------------------------

Se miró al espejo, observándose los ojos en el espejo. En el dorado que los teñía se leía un inseguro temor, un profundo nerviosismo y una profunda decisión. Si había llegado hasta aquí no se iba a echar atrás. En su cara, ligeramente acorazonada, se había formado una mueca de concentración y su pelo el color profundo azul oscuro había sustituido a su típico azul turquesa.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Tenía que ser hoy, no podía aguantar hasta mañana.

_-¿Pero por qué no podemos traer a los que queremos de vuelta?_

_Andrómeda levantó la vista del periódico y la fijó en su nieto que, sosteniendo en sus manos una edición de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, parecía confundido mientras con una mueca de ofuscada concentración mantenía el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Aquí dice que la gente que queremos no puede volver cuando se han ido... como mamá y papá. ¿Por qué?_

Andrómeda suspiró, cansada, y le indicó a su nieto que se sentará junto a ella. Obediente, el niño se acercó, sin dejar de escrutar con aquellos dos grandes orbes de oro los ojos negros de su abuela, como si esperase encontrar allí una respuesta que le satisficiera. Ya habían tenido esa conversación varias veces y el niño no entendía, no quería entender.

_-Ya lo hemos hablado, cariño. Cuando la gente se va... se va para siempre. Es como si se mudaran, dejan su primera casa y se van a la segunda donde vivirán para siempre. No pueden volver a la primera porque ya no viven allí._

_-Pero... si alguien les invita si pueden volver._

_-Pero ya no sería su casa y no estarían a gusto._

_-Pero podrían hacerlo._

_-No, no podrían cariño. Porque han olvidado el camino. Aparte allí son felices, están con sus amigos, con su familia..._

_-Vale. No pueden volver porque no viven aquí – el niño lo pronunció muy lentamente, comprendiendo hasta una nueva discusión el argumento -. Pero pueden volver de visita si alguien les dice como venir. No vivirían aquí y podrían irse cuando quisieran._

_-Ojala fuera tan sencillo..._

Bajo la vista a sus manos y con la mirada recorrió las múltiples heridas y los cortes que las surcaban. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de sangrar pero aún le dolían. Si funcionaba, daría igual todas esas heridas, todo el esfuerzo, todas las lagrimas derramadas... porque habría valido la pena.

Cogió las dos piedras y comprobó que había escrito correctamente las palabras en la lisa superficie. Bajo la luz anaranjada del techo distinguió las letras firmemente gravadas (aún cuando fuera con letra temblorosa) sobre la castaña superficie. En la foto que tenía, el pelo de su padre era de ese color.

Se acercó y nervioso, colocó ambas piedras bajo la almohada. La una junto a la otra, y con celo mágico las aseguró a la cama. Ya se preocuparía mañana de explicarle a Harry porque había pegado dos cantos rodados a la cama. Y ya le explicaría a Ginny porque había escrito por toda la pared aquellas dos palabras de manera compulsiva. Casi rozando la obsesión.

"_El lugar en el que como duerme es un portal al más allá (...)"_

Bien, él solo dormía en esa habitación algunas noches a la semana, pero tal vez fuera suficiente.

"_(...) Esa persona se te puede aparecer cuando lo desee_."

Funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar. Sí creía en ello con todas sus fuerzas, si lo deseaba con toda su alma, funcionaría.

Apagó la luz y descorrió las cortinas dejando que el brillo de la luna llena bañara la habitación. Si él era un hombre lobo no había podido disfrutar del esplendor de aquellas noches en toda su vida, tal vez ahora le gustase verla.

Se tumbo en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Tenía que dormirse. Debía de dormirse.

No sé movía. Respiraba profundo. No abría los ojos y seguía despierto.

Intentó no pensar en nada. Pero intentar significaba pensar.

Pasaba el tiempo y no conseguía dormirse. Giraba en la cama y cambiaba de posición pero nada. Hasta que horas más tarde, se aburrió. Dándose por vencido, se sentó en la cama disgustado. Pero algo había cambiado.

Había funcionado. Estaban allí. Iguales que a las dos personas que en la foto que su abuela le había dado saludaban. Ella radiante y enérgica. Él, tranquilo y cansado.

Solo que ella parecía un poco más tranquila. Y él un poco más radiante. Como si cada uno se hubiera impregnado un poco de esencia del otro. Pero eran con ellos, de eso estaba seguro.

Era ella. Estaba allí. Con sus ojos grises y su pelo rosa, sus vaqueros gastados y sus uñas pintadas. Y su sonrisa. Resplandeciente, brillante y orgullosa. Sobre todo orgullosa. Sentada sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas. Y esa mirada... de ciega confianza, curiosa, dulce... y cómplice, como la de una adolescente que planea una huida nocturna a espaldas de su padre.

A su lado estaba él. Sin duda alguna. Apoyado cómodamente en la pared. Con esa chaqueta de lana que siempre viste en las fotos. Era su pelo castaño y plateado. Eran sus ojos dorados, que él había heredado, extraños y atrayentes, luciendo orgullosos. Harry les había dicho que parecía más viejo y débil de lo que en realidad era, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron en absoluto le pareció viejo, débil o triste. Su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo paternal mientras lo miraba fijamente. Tranquilo, calmado. Como siempre lo imaginó.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama, mirándolos fijamente. Boquiabierto. Su corazón latiéndole tan rápido que sentía que se le salía del pecho.

-Sois... ¿sois vosotros¿Verdad? Sois vosotros... ¿a qué sí? - Ninguno de los dos habló pero la sonrisa de ambos se acentuó -. Quiero decir... sois... ¿sois mis padres? - Lentamente la mujer asintió, sin dejar de admirar como el rostro del chico paso de profunda curiosidad a un enorme entusiasmo -. Entonces... ¿Entonces ha funcionado¡Sí¡Habéis vuelto¡Habéis vuelto!

-No es tan sencillo, Teddy... – comenzó la mujer perdiendo un poco la alegría del principio. Con un cosquilleo en el pecho, el pequeño sintió que toda su vida recordaría la forma en que ella había pronunciado su nombre -. Nosotros no hemos vuelto. No podemos volver.

-¿No queréis volver? Os echo de menos... – bajo la vista incapaz de aceptar la realidad. Su voz se apagó hasta convertirse en un murmullo inaudible casi imposible de entender. Su vista se desenfocó cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Intentó contener los sollozos que inútilmente se empeñaban en ahogarlo.

-No sé trata de querer o no querer volver – ahora era él quien hablaba con la voz que en sueños siempre le había atribuido. Pausada y dócil. Y grave. Era una voz extremadamente masculina. Como el maestro que explica la lección a sus alumnos –. Ojala se tratase de eso.

-Nosotros también te echamos de menos, mucho más de lo que crees. Muchísimo más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-Entonces... ¿por qué os fuisteis? Me dejasteis solo... Acaso... ¿no me queríais?

-¿Qué? – la mujer parecía horrorizada ante la simple idea - ¡Claro que te queríamos! Nunca¿me oyes? Nunca lo dudes.

-Fuiste lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado – la voz de él se suavizó aun más -. Los cuatro meses que estuvimos contigo... fueron los mejores. Y si hubiera estado en nuestras manos, jamás te hubiéramos dejado. Pero no lo estaba y tuvimos que irnos. Pero no te dejamos solo, tienes gente que te cuida y te quiere. ¿Me equivoco?

-No... La abuela y Harry... y los demás me cuidan, pero... yo os quería a vosotros... sois mis papás... – a través del pelo que le cubría parcialmente el rostro se atrevió a mirar al hombre de reojo.

No se había movido, pero la expresión de su rostro había cambiado. Parecía un poco más viejo y un poco más consternado, mientras se mordía el labio y el dorado de sus ojos se volvía más opaco.

-Siempre estamos a tu lado – la voz de ella, como suave murmullo volvió a inundar la habitación -. Siempre lo hemos hecho y siempre lo haremos. La gente que nos quiere – le explicó mientras se acercaba -, nunca nos abandona.

Sus pasos, cuando cruzó la habitación no produjeron ruido, como si volase. Se agachó frente a él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarla. Los ojos de ella brillaban etéreos, del color de la plata. Era guapa, la mujer más guapa que había visto. Y su tacto era suave y delicado, como si temiera que si apretaba con demasiada fuerza se rompería como un sueño o una pompa de jabón.

Con la mano derecha, le secó las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos de una manera como la que solo una madre sabe hacerlo.

Sentía que podía perderse en esos plateado iris. Y no pudo evitar pensar sin en vida habían brillado igual.

Desvió la vista hacia su padre que desde la ventana, los miraba sonriente. Su pelo brillaba incluso más plateado, bañado en la luz de luna.

-Harry me explicó que tu eras un hombre-lobo – el asintió bajando la vista, avergonzado – y que por eso no podías ver la luna. No estés triste, no es tan malo – señaló con la cabeza hacía fuera y ambos adultos miraron en esa dirección, encontrándose cara a cara con una enorme luna llena, la misma que lo había martirizado durante toda la vida -. Como ahora no te transformas, pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría verla. Es muy bonita.

-Sí, lo es.

-También tengo chocolate. He guardado todos los que me han ido dando. Kingsley dice que te gusta mucho... ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias – dijo volviéndose hacia su hijo -. ¿No crees que Harry se puede enfadar por lo de las paredes?

-Harry no se enfada nunca... La abuela, sí. Y Ginny, a veces... pero Harry no.

-De todos modos, no está bien que... redecores tu habitación sin consultárselo – mientras hablaba se acercó a la pared más cercana y apoyó la palma derecha sobre ella. Las palabras se borraban en ondas concéntricas como las que crea una piedra cayendo en un lago.

-Esto... ¿es un sueño?

-¿Tú que crees?

-La abuela dice que las que se han ido no pueden volver, ni siquiera de visita.

-Entonces es un sueño.

-Pero hoy hay luna llena y yo nunca duerme en luna llena. No estoy dormido. Y solo se sueña dormido.

-Entonces no lo es.

La miro confundido

-Si es sueño o es realidad tanto da. Solo importa lo que tu creas que es verdad. Si crees que estamos aquí (aunque estés dormido), estamos realmente aquí. Si crees que esto es un sueño, entonces estás soñando. Sea como sea. Estamos aquí, contigo.

-Y al menos por esta noche, podemos vernos, podemos estar juntos.

-Son las cuatro, pronto amanecerá y habremos de irnos.

-Yo no quiero que os vayáis... – sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y su voz se volvió pastosa.

-Shh... tranquilo. Tenemos poco tiempo, no lo desperdicies llorando. Ya no tienes porque llorar... la mano de ella le acariciaba el rostro lentamente, una y otra vez, borrando las lágrimas que se empeñaban en nacer. Notaba su tacto – delicado y frágil – frío y lejano.

Se había hundido en el océano de plata de aquellos ojos y aunque quisiera no podía apartar la vista. Notaba su propia respiración sacudirlo a intervalos periódicos pero por mucho que se esforzaba no conseguía percibir la de ella. Aunque aquellos ojos brillaban enérgicos, iluminados con luz propia, no eran vivaces. No estaban vivos.

Eran espejos a un mundo que ya no existía, donde espectros del pasado merodeaban en busca de la no-existencia que confería el olvido. Su tiempo se había acabado, y su existencia dependía únicamente de la memoria de los demás. Y cuando esos demás murieran o dejaran de recordar desaparecerían por completo y nunca nadie podría diferenciar con veracidad si fueron sueño o realidad , esas dos almas condenadas a vagar juntas en la eternidad.

Y mentalmente, Ted se juró que nunca se permitiría olvidar la plateada mirada, el tacto de cristal de ella, como tampoco permitiría que desapareciese en el tiempo aquella tranquila sonrisa y aquel pecho henchido de orgullo.

-¿Por qué os tuvisteis que ir? No lo entiendo...

El hombre se movió y se sentó en la cama a su lado, apoyó la mano en su cabeza y peinó los mechones que sin un color definido, cambiaban cada pocos segundos.

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Qué?

-Si eres feliz.

-Sí – contestó tras meditar un momento.

-Entonces no morimos en vano. La época que nosotros vivimos, estuvo repleta de guerra. Nadie era feliz porque no sabías en que momento te iban a decir que alguien a quien querías acababa de ser atacado o asesinado. Era el miedo constante que provoca la incertidumbre Tu madre había desafiado a la mayor parte de su familia al casarse conmigo. Yo era un licántropo y para la gente no más que un monstruo...

-¡Pero tu no eras un monstruo! – protestó el pequeño – Solo estabas enfermo... Harry me explicó.

-Gracias – ahora fue el turno de él de controlar las lágrimas – pero la gente no lo veía así. Era peligroso, estúpido y socialmente una deshonra casarse con alguien como yo. Por encima, luchábamos contra los que tenían el poder... porque no queriamos que te criaras en ese mundo. Tú te merecías otras cosa. Un lugar donde pudieras jugar, donde crecieras feliz, donde nadie te juzgase por lo que eres o por ser hijo de alguien como yo. Queríamos que te criases en un mundo donde pudieras ser feliz.

-Lo habéis conseguido, soy feliz.

Ambos adultos sonrieron, incapaces de hablar por la emoción. El mundo podía estallar en ese mismo instante y ellos no se enterarían el tiempo se había detenido en esa pequeña habitación iluminada por la misteriosa de la luna llena pero el reloj de la mesilla se empeñaba en marcar el transcurrir de los segundos.

-Debes intentar dormir. Pronto amanecerá.

-No... Tengo miedo de que si cierro los ojos, desaparezcáis.

-Pero sabes que aunque no nos veas, estaremos aquí. Contigo – la voz de ella sonó suave y tranquila mientras bajaba su mano y la apoyaba sobre el pecho del niño, sintiendo su latir – siempre estaremos aquí.

-Aunque no nos veas, siempre estaremos contigo. Protegiéndote, cuidándote.

-Y ahora, viéndote dormir

Con lentitud y sin dejar de mirarlos se tumbo sobre la cama sintiendo como, con ternura, ella lo arropaba. Pasaba los dedos entre su cabello, apartando los mechones. Extrañamente, cuanto más lo acariciaba, más sueño tenía. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

-Hazme un favor, Teddy. Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que vales menos de lo que vales – aunque se negaba a cerrar los ojos y contestar, apenas podía mantenerse despierto mientras la imagen de la pareja se iba difuminando poco a poco, fundiéndose en las confusas sombras nocturnas.

-Os quiero...

Nunca llegó a saber si realmente pronunció aquellas palabras o si solo las pensó.

--------------------------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos incomodo ante el silencio de la casa. Seguía en el sillón, en la misma posición que cuando Ginny se fue a la cama. Miró la hora. Faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer y Ted aun no había aparecido.

"_Haber si le fue a pasar algo..."_

Cogió su varita y subió al segundo piso. Intentó abrir la puerta pero seguía cerrada.

-¿Ted? – silencio.

Apuntó con su varita a la puerta y esta se abrió con su suave chasquido entró en la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas descorridas y las luces apagados. El niño dormía tranquilamente. Sorprendido, se acercó a la ventana y la cerro, lanzó una ultima mirada al niño, se dio la vuelta para irse pero algo lo llamo la atención. En el suelo, al lado de la cama había dos piedras de río. Con dos palabras gravadas, que se apresuró a esconder bajo la almohada. Cuando les dejaba su mano toco una bola de celo arrugada. La despego y la tiro ala basura dejando a su lugar las dos piedras en las que con legra inestable y temblorosa aprecian gravadas las palabras "Papá" y "Mamá"

* * *

Aquí está mi tributo a uno de mis matrimonios favoritos: Remus y Tonks. Porque para una vez que empiezan a ser felices, van y se mueren. Porque me parece muy bien que las demas muertes tengan su tributo, ellos tambien se merecen uno. Y aquí está. 

Un pequeño reencuentro familiar. Ocurre siete años despues del septimo libro. Me base en un fragmento del libro "La educación de un hada" de Didier van Cauwelaert que os transcribo a la continuación.

_"-En Bagdad - susurra César, acariciando las paredes de piedra seca -, hay una leyenda que dice que el lugar donde uno duerme contiene la llave del más allá. Basta con grabar en cada piedra el nombre de la persona amada desaparecida. Luego tus sueños se encargan de fertilizar el nombre y esa persona se te puede aparecer siempre que lo deseé."_

Bien, os dejo a cada uno decidir si Ted soñó que ellos se aparecian o si realmente se aparecieron en la habitación.

Espero que os haya gustado. Bikosssssss


End file.
